


I Will Protect You

by rumbleroarsslumberingcubs



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bonding, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Lincoln Sees Michael as a Son, Past Abuse, Protective Older Brothers, Teenage Michael Scofield, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs/pseuds/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs
Summary: Teenage Michael comes home with a bruise on his face and Lincoln comforts him, leading to fluffy, brotherly love.





	I Will Protect You

Lincoln Burrows had never been the best influence. He drank too much, got high too often, and was involved in a whole plethora of crime related shit. You’d think a guy like that wouldn’t give a fuck about his little brother, but Michael was pretty much the only thing he gave a fuck about.

Someone needed to get that genius little brother of his into college, and a college education ain’t exactly cheap. So, Lincoln did whatever was necessary to get his little brother the best education money could buy. And yes, maybe that meant some illegal activity, but it was all worth it to see Michael succeed, to watch him really become someone.

However, this meant Michael had to live with Lincoln in a less than ideal apartment, surrounded by less than ideal people. So, when Michael came home one night with a black eye, Lincoln wasn’t exactly surprised. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t absolutely livid the mark was there.

Seventeen-year-old Michael had truly tried his hardest to sneak into the apartment without his big brother seeing him. It’s not that he was late for curfew or anything, it was only nine o’clock on a Saturday, but he knew that if his big brother saw the bruise forming on his face all hell would break loose.

“Hey Mike,” Lincoln greeted absently, eyes still glued to his newspaper when he heard the door creak open. Michael froze and silently cursed the old building for being so noisy. “Hi Linc,” he responded, feigning innocence and turning his face slightly, effectively obscuring the bruise from his brother’s sight. 

“Did you have a good time with Jake?” Lincoln asked conversationally as he flipped the page of his newspaper. Michael had been dating the guy for about five months now, and Lincoln still wasn’t a fan of him. However, he now was making an effort to at least pretend to approve of their relationship since Michael had yelled at him. 

Apparently Lincoln was “wayyyy too overprotective” and kept “scaring his boyfriend.” So, he was pretending to be indifferent, for Michael’s sake. “Oh, um, it was fine I guess,” Michael stuttered. He wondered, not for the first time, why the _fuck_ Lincoln was the _only_ human being on Earth he couldn’t lie to.

“Fine? What, did you guys fight or something?” Lincoln questioned, now looking up at his brother who was currently looking exactly like a deer caught in the headlights. Michael chewed on his bottom lip anxiously until Lincoln shot him a disapproving look and he slowly let his bottom lip slide out from under his teeth.

“N-no,” Michael stammered as he turned his face even further away from his brother’s line of sight. Lincoln paused, his brows furrowing in confusion. He knew this look. Michael was hiding something. “Come here,” Lincoln ordered calmly, throwing his now forgotten newspaper aside.

“I just want to go to bed, Linc,” Michael murmured quietly. “What are you hiding from me?” Lincoln questioned firmly, now pushing himself up from the armchair and onto his feet. “ _Please_ leave it alone,” Michael was now begging, tears welling in his eyes as he realized he was hiding a bruise inflicted by his _boyfriend_ from his brother. The situation was all kinds of messed up.

Lincoln’s face softened as he watched the distress play out on his brother’s face. “I’m just trying to help you, bro,” Lincoln reassured gently, hands raised in surrender so his brother could see he meant no harm. Lincoln was used to assuring his little brother that he was safe with him. With all the shit Michael had been through, Lincoln didn’t blame him one bit for being overly cautious. But he would never dream of hurting Michael. Never ever. 

And Michael knew that logically, it was just hard to believe it sometimes when he thought about all the men he had once trusted who ended up hurting him. Michael let out a shaky breath and finally turned his face toward his brother and closed his eyes tight. That way, he wouldn’t have to see the look of disappointment Michael assumed would be on his brother’s face.

“Michael,” Lincoln said, voice dangerously low, “did that lowlife, no good, douchebag hit you?” Michael reluctantly opened his eyes to see his seething big brother with fists clenched, ready to fuck up this kid who had hurt his baby brother. However, he didn’t see disappointment, only fierce loyalty and a desire to protect. Michael faltered and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Mike?” Lincoln urged, reaching out a hand and gently clenching his shoulder. Michael sighed and with that breath he seemed to deflate. Lincoln pulled him into his arms without a thought and the teenager quickly dissolved into tears, burying his face in Linc’s neck. 

He held his little brother in his arms tight and schemed ways to kill the fucking asshole who had hurt him. “So Jake hit you?” Lincoln confirmed and Michael nodded against his shoulder. Lincoln squeezed his brother tight as he realized what this would mean for Michael. His trust was already so limited and now his first fucking boyfriend had hit him. How the hell was Michael supposed to trust anyone ever again?

Lincoln led Michael to the couch and sat beside him. His anger was boiling just below the surface, but he was keeping it under control. Michael didn’t need Lincoln’s anger right now. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard as hell to stop himself from finding this Jake asshole and beating him until he couldn’t move.

Michael’s eyes seemed almost unfocused, like his mind was somewhere else entirely. He often did this when experiencing difficult emotions. He was trying to pull himself together, to be the calm, collected kid he typically is. 

Lincoln put his arm around his brother and pulled him close. Michael allowed his head to fall onto his shoulder. “Has this happened before?” Lincoln questioned, anxious to find the answer. If that fucking jerk had been hurting his brother for a long time without him noticing, he really didn’t think he’d ever forgive himself. 

“No,” Michael muttured, “no, he like, shoved me a couple times, but that was it.” “That’s not okay either, Mike,” Lincoln responded firmly. He didn’t want his brother to think this was normal boyfriend behavior, didn’t want him to think he should expect this. Michael shrugged before wiping his cheeks, wiping away the evidence that he had lost his cool.

“You can’t be his boyfriend anymore,” Lincoln urged quietly. He wouldn’t be able to handle seeing his baby brother like this again. He’d lose it. “Linc, I know,” Michael snapped. He was frustrated and angry, and Lincoln understood that. He knew the anger wasn’t actually pointed at him, Michael just didn’t have any other outlet.

“I’m sorry,” Michael apologized immediately as his face fell into his hands. Lincoln patted his brother’s back comfortingly, “I know, bud. Don’t worry about it.” “I know in my brain that I can’t be with him, that I can’t love him anymore. But I do love him, Linc. Why would he do this to me? To us?” Michael cried out, hot, angry tears burning at his eyes again, threatening to fall.

“I don’t know, man. I really don’t. But I do know that people who really love you won’t hurt you,” Lincoln reminded gently. Michael nodded his agreement, but seemed somewhat unconvinced. “Listen, Mike, I know you’ve been through a lot of shit, too much shit, but the way men have treated you in the past does not have to dictate the way you are treated in the future. You deserve more than that asshole. You really do. You deserve the world, man, and someday you’ll find a guy, or a girl, who will give it to you,” Lincoln said earnestly.

Michael seemed to have taken the words to heart as he pulled his brother in for a strong, tight embrace. “Thanks, Linc. Love you,” he whispered through tears. “Love you more, bro,” Lincoln responded sweetly as he slowly pulled away.

When Michael was little, he created a game, a competition, over who loved the other most. Every time his big brother would tell him he loved him, Michael would always respond with “I love you more.” Lincoln would then be expected to respond, “I love you most,” and Michael would come up with words meaning more than “most,” always competitive, even in his love for his family.

Mike had always been the sweetest kid alive. It’s part of the reason Linc’s always been so overprotective. A nice kid like that needs protecting from the harsh world. “I feel stupid,” Michael murmured embarrassedly. “You? Stupid? Impossible, bro,” Lincoln responded with a smile, ruffling Michael’s hair with pride. Mike was the smartest kid in his class and Lincoln was always beaming with pride when he imagined the bright future Michael would make for himself.

“I’m being serious, Linc. I let him hit me. I-I froze. I just stood there and took it. I let him hurt me,” Michael protested as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. “Hey, don’t talk like this is your fault,” Lincoln interrupted immediately, “This is no one’s fault but his, Mike.” Michael shrugged again, disbelieving and defeated.

Lincoln sighed, his anger making an appearance again as he watched the way Jake had destroyed his brother’s confidence and self-esteem. “He hit me because I wouldn’t put out,” Michael whispered. He wasn’t sure why he was telling Lincoln this, but he supposed it went back to his inability to lie to his big brother. Or, more likely, his desire to be comforted by him.

The vein in Lincoln’s forehead visibly pulsed as pure rage poured through his veins like ice water. “Mike, I swear to God, I’ll kill that little son of a bitch,” Lincoln raged, fists clenching again at his sides. “I should have,” Michael continued, ignoring his brother’s outburst, “I should have just had sex with him.” 

“No!” Lincoln responded, outraged at the idea, “That’s absolutely not what you should have done. What did I teach you, huh? That you never get talked into doing anything you don’t want to do. I’m proud of you for saying no. He was wrong. He reacted the wrong way, not you.”

“He took me out to a fancy restaurant, bought me my dinner. You’re telling me you wouldn’t be mad if you did that for some girl and she wouldn’t put out for you?” Michael questioned guiltily; he was gnawing on his bottom lip yet again and Lincoln, as always, worried it would bleed. 

“Come on now, Mike. He told you that crap? And you believe it? You don’t owe him anything. You don’t owe that asshole shit. As for your question, no, I would not be mad at this hypothetical girl. I’d thank her for a nice evening and say goodnight. He’s trying to make you feel bad for shit that’s his fucking fault. Don’t let him,” Lincoln countered, shocked and appalled by the crap that Jake asshole must have fed Michael.

“I-it’s okay that I said no?” Michael questioned, disbelieving. He seemed so small, and so very young. Lincoln instantly saw Michael as his little baby brother, only seven, sitting on his lap sobbing over a skinned knee. Only now he was older, too big to fit on his lap, and with bigger problems than injured knees.

“It’s more than okay. You can always say no. Always,” Lincoln responded kindly. Michael truly seemed shocked by the response, and that pissed Lincoln off even more. This Jake kid had really messed with Michael’s head and Lincoln was not okay with it, not one bit. “I can?” he whispered tearfully, still reminding Lincoln of a little kid.

“You can,” Lincoln confirmed, squeezing Michael’s shoulder comfortingly and giving him a small smile. Michael returned the smile, weakly, but still he smiled, and that was major achievement. “What do you say we order a pizza? We can watch whatever you want, bud,” Lincoln offered sweetly, pulling out his cell to order the food. 

“Okay. Thanks, Linc. You’re a great big brother,” Michael murmured gratefully, slightly embarrassedly at the show of emotion. “Yeah, well you’re a great little brother, so I’d say we’re even,” Lincoln responded happily. It was nice having a reminder that, sometimes, he does a good job raising Michael. 

“I’m gonna put in Star Wars, okay?” Michael said with a real, genuine smile. “Whatever you’d like, bro,” Lincoln responded, glad to see his brother happy again, “I’m gonna call and order now, alright?” Michael nodded his response and settled into the couch, sprawling out and cuddling under a mound of blankets. Lincoln chuckled softly at the sight, knowing full well his little brother would be out like a light in an hour tops.

As Lincoln busied himself in the kitchen, Michael heard his phone chime. He fished it out of his jean pocket and flipped it open.  
From: Jake <3  
I know you don’t want to talk to me. But I’m outside your house. I love you baby. Come talk to me please.

Michael’s heart beat faster as he re-read the text. He didn’t know what the fuck to do, just tried his best not to start crying again. “L-Linc?” Michael stammered anxiously. Lincoln held up a finger as he finished his phone call to the pizza place. Michael began chewing on his lip once again as he waited for his brother to finish up.

Lincoln snapped his cell phone shut and looked over at his brother who was anxiously biting his bottom lip yet again. “Hey, Mike, don’t do that, please,” he scolded gently. Michael just shook his head before handing his brother his cell phone. Lincoln’s eyes squinted as he read the text, then his features hardened as he passed the cell phone back to his brother. “I’ll handle this,” he said darkly as he stormed over to the door and opened it, door handle slamming against the wall in his anger.

“What?” he greeted sharply, fiercely. Lincoln was pleased to see Jake’s fearful reaction as he shrunk in on himself. “I, uh, just wanted to talk to Mike,” Jake said politely as he peered into the living room, spotting Michael now crying on the couch.

“Not an option,” Lincoln practically growled, arms crossed intimidatingly over his chest. “Please, baby, come talk to me,” Jake pleaded, looking past Lincoln to see Michael curling in on himself, folding his knees up to his chest like he’d always done when afraid. “He doesn’t want to talk to you, and if you know what’s good for ya, you’ll leave him alone and get the fuck off my doorstep,” Lincoln commanded dangerously, just about ready to give this kid a black eye of his own.

Michael was sobbing now and banging his forehead against his knee. His anxiety was bubbling up in his chest, making it hard to breathe. “Mr. Burrows, he needs me right now,” Jake tried to reason as he watched his boyfriend begin to panic. “Little shit,” Lincoln muttered under his breath before exploding, “He in no way needs you, he’s like this right now because of you! Now if you don’t get the fuck away from my apartment, I’m going to call the police!”

Michael tried to remember what his therapist had taught him, tried to breathe deeply and count to ten, tried to number all the windows in the apartment, tried everything, but he couldn’t breathe now, and he needed Lincoln, needed him to help him. “Linc,” Michael sputtered before gasping in another shallow breath.

“You stay away from my brother,” Lincoln warned furiously before slamming the door in his face. He quickly made his way to the couch and carefully pulled his brother into his arms. “Hey, buddy, you’re okay now. He’s gone. How about you breathe with me, yeah? Can you do that?” Lincoln spoke calmly, rubbing his brother’s back soothingly. Lincoln had gotten very good at helping his brother through panic attacks over the years. So good that his brother’s therapist had told him he should consider becoming one himself. Maybe in another life, maybe if mom hadn’t died.

Lincoln breathed in overdramatically and waited for Michael to follow. He counted to four, then exhaled and counted. They continued this pattern until Michael’s breaths sounded less strained and more relaxed. “I don’t want to talk to him, Linc,” Michael stated fearfully, staring at the door as if it would explode. “Then you don’t have to,” he calmly replied, giving his brother a reassuring smile.

Michael nodded and leaned into his brother’s side as he caught his breath. A knock pounded against the door and Lincoln almost growled. “He’ll keep knocking,” Michael whispered nervously, “I know him, and you have to answer or he’ll keep knocking.” Lincoln did growl this time as he stomped over to the door, the pizza now forgotten by the both of them.

He opened the door again, even harder, the door knob now leaving a slight dent in the wall. “Leave!” he insisted before the kid even had a chance to say anything. Jake sputtered before responding, “You don’t know the full story, Mr. Burrows.” This response only served to anger Lincoln even more.

“I think I know all that I need to know, kid. You hit my little brother. End of discussion. I don’t care about your bullshit reasons or apologies, you two are done. It’s over. Now get the fuck away from me before I give you a matching black eye,” Lincoln raged, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Linc,” Michael warned quietly, “Don’t get in trouble over this.” By ‘in trouble,’ Michael meant arrested. The last thing he needed was his brother in jail yet again. “See, Mike doesn’t want me to get hurt, he loves me. He knows I made a mistake, don’t you, baby?” Jake pleaded desperately.

Before Lincoln could say a word, Michael was speaking quietly from the couch behind him, “You don’t hurt the people you love. My brother taught me that. We’re done, Jake.” Lincoln couldn’t stop the pride rising in his chest as Michael stood up for himself. He turned to smile at Michael, who returned the gesture with a wobbly smile of his own.

“He’s brainwashing you, Mike. People make mistakes, Mr. Burrows of all people should understand that. He abandoned you. He left you all alone when he got his ass sent to jail,” Jake spat with disgust. Lincoln rolled his eyes at the cheap shot; like he cared what this punk ass kid thought of him. Michael, however, obviously seemed to care.

“Take that back,” he seethed, getting to his feet and standing slightly behind Lincoln. “Take what back? That your brother is a pathetic loser who has fucked everything up in your life? It’s true. I know it’s true because I was there for you every time he made you cry,” Jake responded fiercely, jabbing both the brothers where he knew it would hurt the most.

Lincoln staggered backwards, feeling as though he had been punched in the gut. Michael looked worriedly at his brother before surging forward. “You’re twisting everything, Jake. Linc loves me, and he doesn’t hurt me,” Michael defended angrily, “Get away from us or I’ll call the police.”

Jake, however, only stepped forward, placing his hands on Michael’s hips and pulling him closer. Michael flinched and tried to step back, but Jake’s grip was strong. “You love me, Mike!” Jake cried frantically, tightening his hold as Michael squirmed in his grip. 

Lincoln blinked once to rid his eyes of the tears blurring his vision only to see that disgusting kid touching his brother and all he could do was react. He surged forward and pushed hard against Jake’s chest, stepping in front of Michael as his ex-boyfriend fell backwards.

Lincoln slammed the door shut and locked it. “If he knocks again, I call the police,” Lincoln stated gruffly, turning to walk up the stairs, to lock himself in his room and collect himself again. Only, Michael didn’t let him. He reached out, gently grabbing his big brother’s wrist and whispering, “Please stay.”

Lincoln knew he couldn’t deny his brother anything, so he reluctantly sat in the armchair. “I make you cry a lot?” Lincoln questioned sadly; he cursed himself as his voice cracked, tears threatening to fall. “Fuck Jake,” Michael murmured before explaining, “I cry when you get put in jail. I cry when you come home and you look like hell because someone you were working with beat the shit out of you. I cry when I hear you screaming at night from the nightmares. I cry because you’re in pain so often and I can’t seem to do anything to help you.”

Lincoln looked up, shock written on his face. He was not expecting to hear that. Michael shrugged and bit his lip again, grimacing at the taste of blood. “I told you it would bleed,” Lincoln said with a soft smile. Michael shrugged again before wringing his hands anxiously instead. “It’s not your job to help me, Mike. Please don’t cry over that. I’m the big brother. I gotta help myself,” Lincoln explained.

“I don’t want it to be like that,” Michael whispered, “You have my back, I have yours. That’s always been the deal.” Lincoln sighed, knowing full well how Michael took too much responsibility for other people. He understood the mentality, considering he often did the same.

“You do have my back, Mike. Come on, you gotta know that,” Lincoln offered kindly. Michael shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks yet again. “I can’t help you when you’re in prison. I can’t help you when you don’t talk to me, when you don’t let me,” Michael argued, choking on a sob.

“Oh, please don’t cry, bro. You know I don’t do good with feelings and shit. But just know that you do help. When I’m in prison, the only thing that keeps me going is the thought of your visits, hearing about school and your friends. Hugging you tight,” Lincoln admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

“Really?” Michael asked hopefully, a small smile playing on his lips. Lincoln decided that being overemotional was worth it to see his brother like this. “Yeah, man. You’re the most important person in my life. Sometimes I even think of you as a son,” Lincoln said, saying out loud what he’d only ever thought.

Michael was grinning now, hands shoved in his pockets sheepishly as he responded, “I-I kind of always saw you as my dad.” “I hope I’ve been a good one,” Lincoln murmured, voicing his deepest fear to his brother. That he failed him, that he ruined his childhood, that he wasn’t a good enough brother, good enough father.

“Are you kidding? You’ve been a great one. You didn’t have to do what you did, raise me like you did. That’s more than a brother is expected to do. You’ve taught me everything I know. I never knew Dad, but I don’t feel like I really missed out on anything. Because I had you,” Michael praised gratefully, squeezing his brother’s shoulder companionably.

Lincoln startled as he felt a tear rolling down his own cheek. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear, Mike. You’re a great kid,” he said, smiling despite his tears. Michael half sobbed, half laughed as he considered the pair of them, sobbing in the living room. “Look at us,” Michael teased, “We’re ridiculous.”

Lincoln chuckled before turning serious, “I’m glad I got to raise you. I’m so proud of you.” It wasn’t the first time Michael had heard those words from his brother, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to get emotional over the incredibly kind sentiment. “I’m proud of you too,” Michael responded with a sniffle, “Thanks for raising me. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Michael's actions during his panic attack are based on how I react when having a panic attack. I'm sure they do not represent everyone's experiences, but they ring true for me.  
> The way little Michael plays the 'I love you' game is based on my adorable little cousin! She made a competition out of who could give the other more compliments.  
> Finally, most importantly, thank you for reading! I know the Prison Break fanfiction fandom is relatively small, so every kudos, comment, and bookmark means the world to me!


End file.
